lo que el espejo me devolvio
by lovely dame
Summary: no es un fic comun, habla sobre la bulimia y anorexia, por en elagun momento se juntanlas dos enfermedades... espero que les guste y leanlo!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno holas! Aki esta otro de mis no tan buenos fics.. pero como me gusta escribir jejej lo subo igual…

Es medio raro .. por que no es nada convencional este fic.. habla sobre la anorexia y bulimia, temas que son muy presentes en estos dias..

Creo que eso es lo que vemos la mayoria de las chicas de nuestra edad en el espejo, una imagen que no nos agrada… y eso nos lleva a hacer cosas muuuuy malas…. Por lastima, la sociedad de ahora practicmanete nos impone que tenemos que ser flacas, medio tetonas y con un culo deseado para ser lindas. ( aunque francamente me parece una boludez.. perdon por la palabra)pero es así, y nos tenemos que aprender a querernos como somos, aunque en algunos casos nos cueste, y de verdad .. no nos guste lo que nos devuelve el espejo…

Si les gusta escribo mas.. y si no tmb voy a seguirla ah! Y si no les gusta.. mi idea de este fic, no me lo sigan.. si no les gusto el fic en si si… pero no para criticar la idea…!

Y ya termino mi speech.. y espero que les guste!

" lo que el espejo me devolvió"

despertò, vio la hora, se levantó de prisa, y se fue a lavar los dientes, como de costumbre. Pero no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo. Levanto su remera y se quedo contemplando su figura durante mas de 10 minutos, pensando por que a ella, por que ella tenía que ser esa figura, la que no le gustaba…

El espejo le devolvía una imagen linda para cualquier persona, pero no para ella, se veía gordita, sin muchas "tetas", con una cola no muy deseada. No se daba cuenta que era solo por su crecimiento. Pero ella no lo sentía así, ella se quería ver perfecta, y el espejo no reflejaba eso

Asia frió, y decidió ponerse la bufanda de Gryffindor para ir a desayunar con sus amigos,

Esa mañana comió mucho mas de lo habitual, y mucho mas rápido. Su amiga, un año mayor, lo notó y le llamo la atención.

-oye gin, no crees que estas comiendo demasiado?

- no, tu no sabes cuanto puedo comer, así que no me vigiles si?- se dio cuenta que le había respondido de muy mala manera, y para evitar ningun tipo de comentarios salió rapidamente corriendo del comedor.

Ginny siempre pensó que gracias a que tenía 5 hermanos varones, ella debía ser perfecta. Creía que para que su madre este orgullosa de su única hija mujer, ella debía estar preciosa, ser "la joya de la familia". Buscaba por todos los medios complacer a su madre, llegando a los extremos, pero para ella nunca era suficiente, pensaba que todavía no había complacido a Molly.

La mañana siguiente, Hermione como de costumbre recibió el profeta.

y herms, algo interesante el día de hoy? – pregunto Ron medio burlón medio enserio

No, la misma porquería de siempre. Ja miren, aquí lo que le faltaba a este periódico para volverse peor de lo que se estaba volviendo ja!

EL PROFETA, inaugura su primer concurso de belleza

Gran concurso de Belleza, "The Next Miss Wich."

Las aspirantes a ser la próxima miss Bruja, deberán presentarse el próximo

30 de febreros para las elecciones en el Playón de Hogsmade.

Deben tener entre 15 y 20 años, y deberán traer el permiso de sus padres.

Esperamos su presencia, y recuerden que la bruja que gane, ganara 10 Galleons, y una publicación en la revista de modas, EllE

EL PROFETA

Ginny imaginó que esa seria la mejor excusa para complacerla. Si, debía serla. Ser la próxima miss witch es lo que mas desearía su madre, y ganar 10 galleons.. mejor no podía ser. Excepto por un defecto .. se veía gorda.

A diferencia de la otra mañana, en esta, Ginny no comió prácticamente nada. Prefería no enfrentarse a las criticas de sus amigos. Aunque eso no fue posible.

- oye Gin, no quiero que te enojes con migo, pero no comiste nada.

- si, lose, no tengo hambre. Y si queremos llegar a la clase de snape debemos apurarnos!- dicho esto, agarro a Britney y collin y los llevo prácticamente arrastrándolos hasta la sala donde tenían clase con Snape.

- bien alumnos, hoy vamos a hacer una poción contra el mal de ojos( N/A.. ja que mala imaginación.. bueno son las dos de la mañana.. mi cerebro no funciona bien… : p) copien los ingredientes. Y dicho esto aparecieron los ingredientes en el pizarrón.

Ginny que se había puesto de pareja de Britney, comenzó a dictarle, pero luego de 30 min. Le dijo a su amiga que no se sentía bien, y que le pediría permiso a Snape para ir a la enfermería.

- Profesor-

- que quiere Weasley- dijo fríamente mirándola fijamente con sus ojos marrones, y su nariz de gancho que sobresalía notoriamente de su cara.

- es solo que no me siento muy bien, y me preguntaba si podría ir a la enfermería…

. si desea perder 5 puntos puedo hacerlo- respondió de tal manera que Ginny se sobresalto un poco, pero por suerte este no lo noto.

- pues si, creo que debo hacerlo…- respondió pensativamente la muchacha.

- entonces vallase rápido antes de que me arrepienta.

Y dicho esto Ginny corrió de su aula.

Sabia muy bien donde iría, y no era exactamente a la enfermería…

Entró raídamente a la cocina, tratando de que nadie la viera. Su plan fue exitoso .. nadie la vio.

Se dio cuenta que los elfos ya estaban preparando todo para el medio día. Estaban todas las cosas hechizadas: las espátulas se movían solas, los patos se cocinaban a si mismos, etc.

- hola señorita- dijo un elfo particularmente petiso- creo que debo recordarle que no se puede entrar a la cocina, disculpe si la ofendi- de repente el elfo comenzó a golpearse a si mismo- elfo malo, Romi malo! Romi es un mal elfo por prohibirle entrar a la señorita a esta cocina! Malo malo !-

Ginny que no sabia que hacer, trato de calmarlo

- no esta bien Romi, no pasa nada.. solo vine a comer un poco-

- o si.. lo que quiera señorita- y dicho esto un banquete individual apareció enfrente de Ginny. En esa espectacular bandeja de plata, había de todo. Tortas de chocolates, media lunas, cheasse cake, distintos tipos de frutas, y un café mediano. La pequeña Gryffindor, quien no se puedo contener, se lo comió todo en menos de 20 min, justo antes de que toque el timbre, pero para sorpresa de la pelirroja antes de que pudiera salir entró un rubio platinado a la cocina, quien Ginny no tardo en darse cuenta que era Malfoy. _" que hace ese maldito hurón aquí?... ahora me va a bombardear a preguntas y que le respondo?.. ahí dios.. bueno que sea lo que TÚ quieras.." _ y tratando de pasar lo mas desapercibida posible, pasó por detrás de éste. Pero cuando el Sly se dio vuelta, comprendió que todos sus intentos fueron en vano._ " por que?"_

- así que tu salamandra te encuentras robándote comida de la cocina, ja debí imaginarlo, ni siquiera tienes plata para comprar comida, así que te la andas robando para mandársela a tu familia…

- mira seré pobre, pero mi familia se gana el dinero trabajando y honestamente, no como la tuya que quien sabe en que negocios sucios se este metiendo tu padre desde prisión.

- mira Weasley, mejor que te calles- dijo el rubio muy nerviosamente sosteniéndola de las muñecas y encerrándola contra la pared para que no pueda salir.

- me estas lastimando, suéltame!

- por que debería de hacerlo, por que tú, una fea, pobretona y espantosa weasley me lo dice?

Y dicho esto, Ginny le patio sus partes inferiores, y echo a correr.

Luego de correr por 5 minutos, calló rendida por los suelos de los pasillos. Sin darse cuenta, una lagrimas asomaban por su cara _" si es cierto, solo soy una fea pobretona, y tu maldito hurón jamás me tomaras como una verdadera mujer, solo como una sucia weasley pobretona. Capaz que debo mejorar mi estado físico, no lo se, de esa manera podría darme pelota, ja pero a mi.. quien me va a dar pelota, a la pequeña weasley, a la pobretona que le sale todo mal…?..no lose, simplemente no lo se."_

Bueno, quedo medio inconcluso, pero ya se me estaba haciendo largo el capitulo y decidí cortarlo aquí. Dejenme rr para ver si les gusta.

Losselith, neckna e isabel agradezco muchisimo su ayuda, y espero que luego de leer este primer capitulo, se puedan contactar con migo para poder seguirlo. Dejenme un mail con su mail..( jeje valga la rebundancia) asi me ayudan si?.. si no lo voy a tener que seguir sola, y se que con su ayuda lo voy a hacer mejor. Espero que me respondan pronto, y todos los que me quiran ayudar, dejenme su mail!.. porfissss

Besossss

Y dejen rr!


	2. Chapter 2

antes que todo, quiero comentar que voy a internacionalizar un poco el español, no creo que se note mucho, pero vale recalcarlo… :p

segundo capitulo.

Otra fría y cruda mañana en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Ginerva Weasley, despiertate antes de que te tire de la cama!-

Que sucede Britney? .. que acaso no puedes despertarme como una persona normal, que le sucedió a mi despertador, no sonó.- dijo la pelirroja, que estaba demasiado dormida como para poder recordar algo.

- Pues, como quieres que suene si te olvidaste de ponerlo, y hazme el favor de apurarte que llegaremos tarde a Historia de la Magia.- Era verdad, Ginny había olvidado por completo poner su despertador " _por que soy tan despistada eh?... bueno no importa, total esta Brit para despertarme…:P!"_

Para Ginny , esa no fue un desayuno difícil, ya que no desayunó. Como lo había dicho su amiga, iban a llegar tarde a la clase de Historia de la Magia, así que para suerte de Ginny, se saltearon esa parte del día.

ay Gin … estoy muriendo de hambre! – dijo su amigo Collin, que como de costumbre se encontraba con las amigas.

Ah si, mira que raro, yo no tengo mucho hambre- mintió la pelirroja, que por cierto, tenía demasiado hambre.

Que raro que tú no tengas hambre.- exclamo su amiga .

Pues, que tiene de raro, la gente siempre tiene que tener hambre… que simplemente no puedo?

Si, perdóname – respondió secamente su amiga, y apuro un poco el paso para no tener que seguir hablando con el dúo.

Habían llegado al comedor, pero Ginny trató de sentarse lo mas lejos posible de sus amigos, aunque no lo logró, ya que no había lugar, y tuvo que sentarse al lado de Harry. ( n/a… yo si fuese ella no me quejaría.. :P…)

Ginny decidió cambiar en ese almuerzo. No iba a comer lo mismo de siempre, no. Simplemente se sirvió pollo con ensalada de tomate y lechuga, y aunque lo comía medio con asco, ya que no era especialmente amante de esa comida, no lo demostró. Al contrario, trato de mostrarse lo mas feliz posible.

Ron, con su permanente ironía, le dijo a su hermana pequeña

jajaja , que te sucede hoy que no comes todas esa frituras, con huevo frito que comes siempre, que quieres hacer dieta?

No ves que eres un idiota. No , no quiero hacer dieta- mintió la Gryffindor, por supuesto que quería hacer dieta- no tengo hambre, simplemente eso, pero si no como también me van a criticar, así que lo hago y listo.

Ron, que se encontraba un poco rojo por la respuesta de su hermana, bajó la vista., y trató de hacerse invisible. Pero no funcionó.

Ginny, haciéndose la ofendida por las miradas de sus amigos, se fue corriendo del Gran comedor. No estaba ofendida, por que tenían razón, prácticamente no estaba comiendo nada, y no comía lo mismo que antes, pero simplemente corrió para alejarse de los postres. Sabía que si no se iba, no lo iba a poder resistir, y no era la idea.

Se reencontró con sus amigos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y como era de esperar, se había olvidado de su libro, asi que tuvo que dejar el orgullo de un lado, e ir con ellos.

Brintey, me prestas tu libro, eh olvidado el mío.-

Hola Ginny, tanto tiempo, como estas? – respondió muy irónicamente su amiga- pero si que te presto mi libro, si para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudarnos y comprendernos mutuamente, no Collin?-

Su amigo que no estaba prestando atención a la charla de chicas respondió un –si- muy despistado.

La pequeña de los Weasley entendía perfectamente que era un complot de su amiga para que le contase lo que le ocurría _" ja, que te piensas, que soy estúpida, pues te equivocas..!"_

Y " pensado" esto, Ginny se sentó al lado de su amiga.

Esa clase fue rara, a Ginny generalmente le encantaba D.C.A.O, pero esa clase estaba particularmente distraída.

" _soy una gorda, por que yo?.. mira lo que soy… soy una vaca"_

Como era de esperar, el profesor dio tarea. Y como Britney sabia que su amiga se iba a olvidar, y se la iba a pedir, le recordó que le había regalado una agenda.

"_.. cierto, la maldita agenda… maldigo el día que me la regaló!" _

Como se dio cuenta que su curiosa compañera del al lado la estaba mirando, Ginny trató de sacar lo mas rápido posible su agenda, y abrirla sin que la pudiera ver. La pequeña pelirroja tenía la mala costumbre de escribir lo que tenga a mano, y no quería que viera las fotos, ni las cosas que había escrito. Frases como ""I am not yet a winner, I can be thinner so I must go an throw out the dinner" o "Dont give up what you want the most for what you want at the moment" o incluso cosas despectivas hacia ella misma como "eres una vaca gorda, cerda!" acompañadas de fotografias de revista de modelos y actrices súper delgadas como Kate Moss, Victoria Beckham, Mary Kate Olsen, etc, de esas le sobraban.

Anotó rápidamente la tarea, y se fue con sus amigos, con los que siempre la acompañaban.

Como tenían la tarde libre, a Ginny se le ocurrió una genial idea, iría a hacer ejercicios a fuera.

Se cambió lo mas rápido posible, se puso una calza, una remera blanca, un buzo negro muy holgado, y salió como una bala.

En el camino apareció Britney, que como era de esperar la bombardeo a preguntas (n/a no sabia que otra palabra poner , pero se entiende que la lleno a preguntas..:p)

-Donde vas Ginny, por que estas vestida así, pareces una muggle…. No prefieres terminar de hacer la tarea?... no quieres quedarte con migo?- Dijo la rubia sin dejar que la weasley respondiera.

-me voy a hacer ejercicio afuera. Estoy vestida así por que es mas cómodo para hacerlo, y no me importa parecer una muggle, por que se que no lo soy. Y…. no, no prefiero quedarme contigo a hacer la tarea.

Y dicho esto, la pequeña Gryffindor se fue sin apurar el paso, no le importaba llegar un rato mas tarde de lo que había planeado. Pero estaba tan concentrada en no prestarle atención a nada ni a nadie, que no escucho los gritos de su amiga…..- espera gin .. yo voy con tigo .. no vallas sola….- Como Britney se dio cuenta que no la escuchaba, prefirió no ir.

Hacia un poco de frió allí afuera, pero Ginny no le importaba, ella estaba decidida a hacer su cometido. Debía hacerlo.

Corrió por durante mas de media hora, estaba muy cansada. Pero no le importaba. Ella había planeado lo que tenia que hacer, y lo haría, así que cuando terminó de correr, se recostó en el piso, sin descansar ni cinco minutos, y comenzó a hacer abdominales.

Ya había pasado un rato, pero ella no se cansaba de hacer abdominales. Mejor dicho, si se cansaba, pero no le importaba, nada cambiaria su rutina, la que ella mismo se había hecho.

……" _308,309,310…"… _y así siguió un rato mas hasta los cuatrocientos.

Depuse de esto, decidió descansar unos diez minutos, y luego seguir con las saltadillas.

Ya eran la 6:30hs de la tarde, y estaba muy cansada, ya no daba mas, así que pensó que seria mejor terminar su tarde ahí, ir a bañarse y comenzar la tarea, que por cierto era mucha y sabia que no la terminaría para mañana.

Mientras caminaba al castillo casi arrastrándose, pensó que lo mejor sería que lo de esa tarde se repitiera todos los días.

Aquí termina el segundo capitulo.

Se que no son largos. La intención es esa, para que se noten las distintas etapas, y aparte por que sino se hace aburrido muy largo, por lo menos para mi. No me gustan los capitulos largos… jeje prefiero cortos y muchos…:P..

Bue.. creo que no les interesa saber como me gusta leer los fics.. asi que aquí la termino…

Si no me dejan rr… no creo que la siga, por que lo que me gusta es que dejen rr!.. jejeje.. igual.. si .. la voy a seguir…:P..

Pero ..apreten el boton de go!..

Y yo me toy llendo

Besosss

Ups! Me olvido..

Muchisimas gracias a isabel , que use parte de su mail, y que me sirve un monton lo que hablo con ella.!

Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3)

Era el mediodía de un día bastante caluroso de febrero, pero Ginny no lo sentía así. Había mas de 25 Grados, y Ginny estaba con un buzo por que sentía frío( N/A.. no se si en febrero en Gran Bretaña puede hacer 25 grados, pero es una suposición).

Como tenía una hora libre, se encontraba en los parques del colegio con sus amigos, Britney, collin, y como Harry y Ron también tenían hora libre, con estos últimos también.

A su mejor amiga le resultó extraño que un día de tanto calor Ginny tuviera frío, así que le pregunto si no prefería sacarse el buzo, pero por la cara que puso La pelirroja, prefirió no hablar mas del tema.

**Que hora es Ron? – **Preguntó un tal morocho con anteojos.

**Son las 12:15 , creo que ya es hora de ir a comer, no? – **Respondió rápidamente.

**Si, estoy muriendo de hambre !- **respondió Harry, y acto seguido se pararon los dos amigos para irse.

**No vienen con nosotros? – **Preguntó el pelirrojo a los otros tres amigos

**Si, ahora vamos- **respondió Ginny, y esta, Britney y Collin se pararon.

Ginny se veía bastante mas delgada de lo normal, pero como usaba buzos anchos, nadie lo notaba. También estaba mas pálida, y muy ojerosa, lo que levantaba sospechas en sus amigos, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada por como estaba respondiendo últimamente la pelirroja. Estaba constantemente de mal humor, y se sentía bastante mas cansada de lo normal.

Se encontraban en el Gran comedor, Dispuestos a comer, claro, todos menos Ginny. Así que con el pretexto de poder terminar las tareas para la próxima clase, agarro un par de alitas de pollos, y un poco de ensalada, salió del Comedor, se fijo que nadie la siguiera, y las tiró en el primer tacho de basura que vio.

Por supuesto, luego de lo que había hecho, no habían ánimos para terminar la tarea. Aparte eso era solo un pretexto, no debía terminar ninguna tarea, las tenia todas hechas, así que decidió ir por un poco de aire fresco.

MALA IDEA!

Nuevamente se encontraba en los parques, sentada en el mismo árbol donde se encontraba con sus amigos antes de ir a almorzar, con el mismo frió que sentía antes, pero con una diferencia, se distinguía una cabellera rubia platinada a lo lejos, que salia del catillo y Ginny no tardo un segundo en darse cuenta que era nuevamente Draco Malfoy.

"_me esta sigioendo! por que siempre pasa lo mismo, cada vez que pretendo estar sola tiene que estar el aquí, que acaso molesta alguien que este sola.., aparte este maldito hurón, podría ser cualquiera, pero tenia que ser el…, ahí no! Se esta acercando..!... bueno tranquilízate Ginerva, no es la primera vez que hablas con el, podrías hacerlo perfectamente, es que se ve tan lindo!" _

**que quieres y por que me estas siguiendo todo el tiempo?... y por que estas en los parques si es la hora del almuerzo?-** pregunto demasiado nerviosa, que no dejo espacio entre palabra y palabra, tan así que Malfoy se asusto un poco.

**Podría preguntarte lo mismo.. – **Respondió el albino

**Pues yo te pregunté primero! – **le gritó Ginny.

**Ya! Tranquilízate, solo vine a verte por que pareces que te vas a desmayar, mírate nada mas.! – **dijo con tono un poco autoritario- **estas toda pálida.. y pareces un fantasma.. aparte, que haces con buzo, ahí mas de 25 grados!- **Ginny notó que Malfoy estaba mas "preguntón" que lo normal, y creyó que capas se habia dado cuenta que a "la pequeña Weasley"( como la llamaban todos) le ocurria algo, pero decidió hacerse la desentendida.. y enojarse.

**Mira Malfoy, lo que yo haga con migo misma no te incumbe, si estoy paliado tengo frió, tampoco te incumbe, y si vienes solo para demostrar tu belleza, y menos preciar la mía, te pido que te largues!-** dijo tratando de parecer serena la Weasley, pero mas que serena parecía un loca.

**Debo decirte que estas rara, pero no vine para eso, solo quería demostrar mi caballerosidad. Como veras, así somos los Malfoy, no importa que seas una pobretona sucia y espantosa Weasley, eres un ser humano. – **

"_si lo se.. soy espantosa.!.. pero.. desde cuando le importa alguien mas que el mismo a este, mmm. Creo que no comer le hace mal, peor vamos a aprovechar reste momento jeje "_

**o si , creo que tienes razón, no me siento muy bien, y me veo muy mal.. creo que me voy a desmayar – **y fingiendo que se desmayaba, se dejó caer arriba de los brazos de Malfoy-

**oye!- que te sucede…! – Ginny despierta!- Ginny! – **el rubio comenzó sacudirla para que se despertara, pero no sucedía nada.

" _me estas sacudiendo muuuuuuy fuerte!.. tranquilízate…jejej es muy gracioso, debería hacerlo mas seguido.. ja! Ya se.. dejo de respirar y…si lo hice! Por fin!_

Malfoy al darse cuenta que esta no respiraba, se acerco bastante para darle respiración boca boca, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la pequeña pelirroja le robo un beso, al que el albino respondió muy bien, ya que no despegó sus labios a los de Ginny.

_Ahí pero que bien besa..!_

_Ginny _sentía mariposas en el estomago, pero sabia que el no sentía lo mismo, así que no se hizo ilusiones, y simplemente siguió jugando.

" _que mierda esta haciendo esta, que se cree que puede jugar con migo, ja!.. mmm. Pero besa muy bien, creo que le seguiré el jueguito…"_pensó el rubio.

Luego de un momento, estos se separaron, y Ginny comenzó a reír e a imitar a Malfoy..

**O Ginny depierta..! o no.. Ginny Ginny –** La pelirroja comenzó a reírse a carcajadas cuando se imaginó a si misma imitando a Draco.

**Bueno ya!.. que pretendías que haga?.. que te deje tirada en los parques, ya te lo he dicho, los Malfoy somos caballeros!**- le Grito a la pelirroja que no paraba de reírse, pero al darse cuenta que esta no le estaba prestando atención, decidió dar media vuelta e irse.

".._jaja.. no Ginerva, no permitas que se valla enfadado!..."_

**Espera Malfoy, no te enojes, era solo una broma !- **Le grito Ginny.

**Si una broma, como quieras .-**respondió el rubio de espaldas, sin dejar de caminar hacia el castillo y un poco decepcionado.

"_no sabia que los Malfoy tenían sentimientos..!_

Ginny se dio cuenta que no tendría ningún sentido rogarle que la perdonara, ya que sabía que no lo haría, ni que se quedaría con ella besándola ni nada," _eso solo sucede en los cuentos de hadas!" _

Luego de terminar las clases, Ginny decidió ir a hacer lo mismo que venia haciendo hace un par de días, la rutina de ejercicios.

Se encontraba un poco mas cansada de lo normal, y se sentía bastante mas débil.

Pero lo único que se le cruzaba por la cabeza era _" se acerca el concurso de belleza, y quiero que mi madre este orgullosa de mí , se lo merece, ella hace tanto por nosotros, no puedo decepcionarla, no , a ella no. Debo seguir haciendo esto si quiero perder peso"_

Cualquiera que la oyese se daría cuenta que eso era una locura, pero no para ella, hasta a veces podía llegar a pensar que era bastante normal que una chica de su edad haga tanto ejercicio, en ningún momento se le cruzaba por la cabeza que podría llegar a ser Bulímica, y hasta anoréxica. Eso no le pasaba a ella, a veces lo veía en otras chicas, pero jamás pensó que a ELLA le podría llegar a pasar.

Había llegado la hora de la cena, y Ginny estaba muy hambrienta, así que pensó que un poco de ensalada no le haría nada, así que logró comer un poco, pero con mucha culpa.

**Yo ya termine de comer- **dijo la Weasley- **me voy a mi cuarto.**

**Espera, recién hemos empezado!.. falta el postre todavía!- **le critico su amiga Britney.

**Si lo se no importa, últimamente no tengo mucho apetito- **mintió La pelirroja

**Bueno si es así…** **te veré luego –**

**Si hasta luego-Dijo Ginny y se fue corriendo.**

Corría hacia su habitación, apenas llegó, cerró la puerta, se tiro sobre su cama desecha, y comenzó a llorar.

Se sentía muy triste por todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía terminar de comprender por que a ella?

Se paró, fue al espejo y aunque notablemente se veía una rebaja de peso, ella pensaba que estaba igual que antes, y que todo lo que hacia era en vano, que debía hacer algo mas, que todo esto no era suficiente.

La mirada se le desviaba al inodoro, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, pero lo estaba haciendo. Se estaba acercando, pensando en que quizás, esa era la solución para su problema, o por lo menos la mas rápida y fácil.

Se había arrodillando en frente del blanco y cuadrado inodoro, cuando( por surte) alguien llamó a la puerta.

**Puedo pasar Gin?-**era la inconfundible vos de Harry.

Ella sabía que el siempre la había ayudado, cada verano en la madriguera fortalecía sus lazos, y aunque a Ginny en algún momento le gustaba, había aprendido a mirarlo con otros ojos, con los de una amiga.

" _que hace Harry aquí?.. que no debería estar Britney o Hermione, pero Harry?"_

Ginny rápidamente se sentó en su cama y gritó "pasa".

Lentamente su amigo entró a la habitación y cerro la puerta.

**Harry, como hiciste para subir a la habitación de las niñas, creí que la escalera se transformaba en tobogán o algo así…**

**Si, pero hice un hechizo que me enseñaron tus hermanos, lo usaban pera ver a las chicas mientras se cambiaban…-** esto logro sacar una tímida sonrisa de los labios de Ginny, .

Harry había notaod que su amiga habia estado llorando, asi que le paso la mano por la mejilla y le secó las lagrimas.

" _eh, es que acaso me perdí de algo.. o que?.. por que se estas entando al lado mio, y por que nuevamente lo estoy mirando como antes, con esa cara de boba que ponía cuando me gustaba, y porque me siento roja como un tomate?.. no devuelta Harry, no creo que me guste devuelta…aunque dicen que siempre queda una cicatriz del verdadero amor.. pero.. ahí no.. !" _

**mira Gin, se que no soy el mas indicado para venir a hablar contigo, y que probablemente debería estar acá Hermione o… Britney, pero no las deje.- **al decir esto Ginny notó como a Harry se había puesto un poco colorado, pero esté trato de seguir con su speech como si no hubiese ocurrido nada- **solo quería que sepas que yo estoy a tu lado para lo que necesites, y que siempre vas a poder confiar en mi…y…**- Harry se había acercado un poco bastante a Ginny – **y.. bueno , eso, que siempre podremos ser.. amigos.**

"_eh?.. amigos?.. solamente amigos?.. pero para que vienes y te haces el galán si solo quieres ser mi "amigo"?...bueno..creo que devuelta nos confundimos Gin!"_

" _ahí no ¡! Soy un estúpido..!... "solamente amigos".. sabía que era torpe para hablar con las mujeres.. pero no tanto!". _Pensaba el Gryffindor.

**Si creo que eso estaría bien- **dijo Ginny que no se le ocurría nada mas que decir,**- pero, por que vienes a decirme todo esto?**

" ja como si de verdad no lo supiese!"

**no se, últimamente te veo rara, estas muy alejada de todos, no comes, haces muchos ejercicios, y es raro, estas mas callada de lo normal, respondes mal a cada cosa que te dicen, y… por que… por que te quiero mucho…**

Y dicho esto se abrazaron. Fue un abrazo muy calido, no parecía un abrazo de amigos, mas bien un abrazo de algo mas que amigos.

Ginny estaba un poco confundida…

" _que.. no me gustaba Draco a mi?"_

bueno, aquí termina mi capitulo y espero que les aya gustado.

Quise reflejar las primeras cosas que van surgiendo de stas enfermedades, El constante Frío, la palidez, el mal humor, y que los demas se dan cuenta de todo, por mas que no lo digan directamente, y que hasta tu peor enemigo puede llegar a ayudarte.

Dejenme rr!

Pero antes de terminar los chivos..!

Tengo otros fic.. que no tan muy buenos pero.. aquí van: elije tu propia aventura.. o la de harry" y un song fic que no me acuerdo como se llama.. jeje..

Tambien lo de mi amiga.. deepest eyes.. ta muy bueno…" solo un juego".. lo recomiendo.!

Ah y.. gracias a todos los que me ayudan!...jeje

Ahora si..aprentes go y .. adios!


End file.
